


Rosalie's Surprise

by Dreamingwolf



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Vampire Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingwolf/pseuds/Dreamingwolf
Summary: Bella needed the Cullen's help to distract Rosalie until her surprise was ready.However, The Cullen's were not Bella to tame one Rosalie Hale easily.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Rosalie's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer solely. I'm just a lowly reader who loves to play around with the characters :)
> 
> This story was actually floating around in my head for a few days now and I couldn't really stop myself from writing it down or publishing it. 
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language.. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes that you guys might find in this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, everyone <3

It was their 50th anniversary together since Bella had became a vampire, and Rosalie was loving every moment of her immortal life since then. 

Those times when she loathed herself for being what she was and blaming Carlisle for being ripped off her choice of dying seems so faraway to all of the Cullen clan. They had not seen Rosalie Hale smile or laugh so much these often in their entire existence and the whole credit for this goes to one Bella Swan. 

Except only that, Rosalie's Ice Queen behaviour had not changed one bit over the years and she loves to remind her family why they shouldn't mess with her just as much she's smiling nowadays. The only exception for her sudden bursts of Ice Queen? Of course, that would be Bella too. 

And now they all are in a mission for the sake of said Bella. They had to distract Rosalie until Bella's preparations complete for their anniversary surprise. 

It does sounds easy but in all actuality, it's not. 

Because they aren't Bella Swan to tame one Rosalie Lillian Hale. 

Carlisle and Esme had decided to not interfere in their "childrens" life (even though Edward had heard their hesitancy to approach a very pissed off Rosalie Hale from their thoughts but didn't tell anyone). Jasper did everything in his power to not deal with Rosalie, claiming that his empathic gift would only make it worse if he absorbed Rosalie's frustration and began to project it. Alice and Emmett had all but disappeared in the gist of helping Bella (their thoughts were so convincing that by the time Edward had realized it was a fluke, Alice and Emmett had disappeared to God's know where).

And now that leaves poor little Edward Cullen all alone to face the HBIC of the Cullen house hold. 

"Why exactly am I not supposed to search for my mate? " perfectly arched brow rose in defiance as Rosalie watched Edward squirm under her gaze. She turned around to fully face the mind reader who was toying with the end of his sweater as if the humanly action might give him answers to save himself from her. 

Almost in second nature, Rosalie's arms crossed as a scowl formed on her face when Edward took too much time to give her an answer. She was already pissed enough when she found out Bella disappeared to God's know where without seeing her. 

That idiot didn't even wish "Happy Anniversary" to her before going to wherever the hell she is. 

And now Edward's testing her patience by being an Edward when she has no mood to deal with his emo at all. 

The mind reader visibly flinched when vivid pictures of Rosalie ripping him into shreds before burying those pieces in their backyard flew across the blonde's mind. Sometimes he do curse himself for having this gift, especially around Rosalie. 

"I.. I didn't say you can't go to see Bella... " Edward dragged out. He wouldn't have this problem if he could just read his sister's mind for the perfect answer to distract her. 

However, her sister's mind is all about Bella and finding her and giving her a piece of mind. Not helping the already nervous Edward to get out of this situation or distract her sister. 

"Then? " If Rosalie's glare can be anymore vicious and this was it. Impatience, annoyance and irritation flowed from Rosalie in waves that Edward didn't need Jasper to confirm it. 

He was actually grateful that Jasper is not dealing with her cause his brother would have definitely be influenced by those emotions and two very pissed off vampires wasn't good in any situation. 

He wonders if this is his end of immortal life? By the hands of his angry sister.

"You can't go see her yet, because I wanted you to try this new dress I bought," Alice skipped down the stairs and stood by the now relaxing Edward. He didn't even heard Alice footsteps or her mind speaking to him. 

He was glad that at least Alice came to save him though he wonders why she did so when she made it clear she wants no part of what she had seen from the vision. 

His piano, the only pride and joy of his life broken beyond repair in the middle of the living room as he kneeled at the front of it motionlessly. Rosalie's expression that was filled with guilt as she was being reprimanded by both Carlisle and Esme for her behavior. Bella having her hand over Edward's shoulder, trying her best to console Edward and offering to buy a new brand piano while the rest of the Cullen's watching silently. 

Edward stared at Alice's a moment too long even after the reason for her saving him from Rosalie became clearer to him after Alice had replayed the vision she saw moments before she came back. It was a complete and utter disaster. 

Which would have been a reality if not for Alice's interference. 

"And pray tell why would I do that? " Rosalie asked she turned the glare towards Alice. Neither one cared when Edward practically ran out of the room as soon as he got the chance. 

"Because if you didn't, you're going to deeply regret it," Alice simply replied with a cheeky wink. 

"I'll take my chances, " Rosalie's reply was snarky as per what Alice would have expected from her beloved sister. 

What she wasn't expecting was Rosalie to turn and run away from the house in a blink of an eye before she could even see it in her vision. 

Damn Rosalie and her quick decisions. 

And Rosalie's definitely going to regret not trying the dress on. 

Alice shrugged before reentering the house. She can only hope that Bella would have prepared everything by now because she can't really look around Bella's shield anymore to save her ass.

Or maybe not because that idiot didn't even show her, her very own best friend about what surprise she was going to give Rosalie.

*******************************************************

It wasn't hard to track down her mate's citrus and musky scent. 

However, it was very hard to keep up a human charade as she walked along the pavement. Her mate for some reason had decided to take a walk among humans on their anniversary day, and it's annoying the hell out of her because she couldn't reach her fast enough. 

By all means, Rosalie Hale is definitely not a clingy person. She simply wanted her mate to be with her on their anniversary day, to spend time with her. 

Was it too much to ask? 

Also did she mentioned that while she can smell and feel her mate around, she can't really spot her among these humans? 

It's super annoying but she knows how to deal with her mate after she found her. 

Lost in thoughts of Bella, Rosalie walked along silently. Letting herself to be human for once as she enjoyed the overcast sky, the rare humming of birds, the soft patter of human feet upon the gravel path and their soft, hushed conversations. Definitely not the sound of their beating heart and scent of their blood but it can be easily overlooked.

She was just simply in peace with everything. 

Before she could drown in her joy and pain of her immortal life, Rosalie noticed a little blonde girl with blue eyes that reminds of her own human ones standing right on her path with arms behind her back. The girl must be within four or five years old, and her adorable smile was just pulling Rosalie's heartstrings without even realizing it. 

Rosalie dropped to one knee to face the girl who was looking at her with so much adoration Rosalie couldn't understand it. Before she could say or do anything, the said girl reached forward and kissed her cheek. 

" A rose for Rosalie, " the girl whispered before presenting a red rose to her from her back.

Rosalie couldn't think. She was so numb and yet felt so much at the same time. She wanted words, she needed to say something...anything but before she could do anything about it the girl smiled the adorable smile of hers before darting away too quickly for the stunt vampire to catch on. 

Rosalie stood up from her position robotically. She watched the rose in her hand a little too long before finding the strength in herself to walk forward. 

'What was that about? ' was constantly running in her head but she couldn't find it in herself to answer her own questions. There was too much... Too much she's feeling right now and she didn't know how to handle them.

All her life, the one thing she ever wanted was a child of her own but her immortal life had made it impossible. She stayed well away from children because of that because they reminded her of what she had lost. 

However, as much as this situation rendered her speechless.. It didn't give her the pain she feared of having. Pain of losing her one dream which she loved deeply. She was just...Numb. 

As she walked forward, Rosalie noticed another 4 to 5 year old standing in the much similar position to the blonde girl previously. But this time the child was a boy with wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes that shines so brightly that it could only be rivaled with his own toothless smile. 

As if it was ingrained in her, Rosalie kneeled again only to have the boy do the same thing as the blonde girl. Whispering, "A Rose For a Rosalie," before darting away again. Again, she didn't get to catch the boy. 

It happened till the sixth kid but this time, Rosalie had enough presence of her mind to catch the kid before she could run away. As if the girl knows what she's what Rosalie was going to ask, the four year old only shook her head in silent refusal with the same smile. 

"Can't say. Pinky promised..." with that the red head broke away from her grip and ran away. Again. 

It happened again and again afterwards with different kids standing in the similar position, with the similar red rose behind their back before presenting to her, with the similar kiss to her cheek and similar running away to wherever they come from. 

Rosalie now has around 11 red roses in her hand which were given to her by different kids in the same situation. 

She knew all those time that people were watching but she couldn't care less. Her mind was truly foggy, trying to make sense of what was happening though she knew by heart that Bella has to be the reason behind all this. 

But she didn't care. Her very being was silent, soaking up unknown feelings that seemed so foreign to her. 

Rosalie noticed her then. Her Bella. Standing at the end of the park's path with those 11 kids who presented Rosalie the rose along the walking path before. A soft smile formed on Bella's lips as her golden eyes was filled with love and adoration. Looking at Rosalie as if she was Bella's whole world and beyond that. 

Bella came to her when Rosalie didn't move any further. 11 red roses clutched in her hand as if those are the only string that tethered her to reality (she made sure the grip wasn't tight enough to destroy the roses cause her mind have enough room to think rationally for a little) 

Bella leaned closer, her lips barely brushing Rosalie's as she whispered,

" Will you be mine, Rosalie? " 

Rosalie broke down there and then as she hugged Bella as if her life depended on it. 

"Did I do something wrong? " Rosalie heard Bella's panicked voice and she was sure the question was directed to the kids. 

Rosalie couldn't help the chuckle which escaped her lips from where she buried her face in Bella's neck. 

Composing herself Rosalie looked up to see her panicked mate before leaning into kiss her lips. After breathing out a yes to Bella's question of course. 

Rosalie didn't release her firm grip over Bella's hand even after Bella placed the beautiful but elegant diamond ring on her left finger. Even when they spend some amazing time down the orphanage home where Bella had befriended all of the kids whom helped her with today's events. Even when they had parted ways with the kids, making promises to visit soon. 

She didn't remove her hand from Bella's even when they announced their engagement to the whole Cullen family. 

Alice was right though. She did regret not trying on that dress before going out to search for her mate.

But still, she wouldn't change any second of today.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you everyone for reading this story and I hope you guys had enjoyed it.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Wolfy


End file.
